Cover Up
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Spike and his childer Buffy watch as the world changes around them. Written for AU Bingo on LJ.
1. Cover Up

**Title:** Cover Up  
**Prompt:**History: Napoleonic Europe  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnings:**Vamp!Buffy, Violence

**Summary:**Spike and his slayer childer Buffy watch as the world changes around them

"Are you worried?" Buffy asked as she looked up at the impressive Tower of London, leaning against a nearby tree with her sires arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders in an affectionate manner that made many passerby's frown.

"'Bout what, pet?" Spike asked curiously, never letting his gaze leave the historic landmark.

"That little guy, Nappie or whatever. Are you worried about him taking over England?"

To her surprise Spike laughed, a raucous sound that drew everyone's attention and made the pedestrians speed up nervously. Buffy shot him an evil look but otherwise waited patiently for him to calm down.

"You think tha' bloody _Napoleon_ is goin' to invade Britain?" Spike asked incredulously. Buffy's nostrils flared indignantly.

"Well, why not?" she asked, "Look at his empire! He controls all of France and family in control of Spain, Austria, Westphalia, Italy, Naples, Warsaw, _and _Switzerland!"

"Britain hasn't been invaded since 1066, Buffy." Spike explained slowly, "It isn't going to be invaded now! Especially not by some nancy boy with a big hat!"

Buffy raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, "You're really unconcerned, aren't you?"

"As cool as a cucumber." He agreed, "See, you don' know the whole picture. France's state of things before Napoleon was in shambles, and the only reason he's still got so much power is because the people are afraid of what'll happen when he's gone. Eventually the lil' buggers gonna go too far and even France won't stick by his side."

"You're rather confident about this, aren't you?" Buffy asked.

"I would bet my unlife on it." He agreed, "See, a rulers gotta rule with his people in mind, not just the empire. He's goin' around conquering land, an' it's eventually gonna get to be too much for him to control. See, you wanna see a good ruler, then look at Alexander the Great. One of the biggest Empires to ever exist, an' he kept it under control. Course it fell apart after he died, but that just proves tha' he knew wha' he was doin' and his generals didn'."

"You tell me this like I care." Buffy said dryly. Spike rolled his eyes.

"You were the Slayer, pet, you understand military. You're watcher didn' teach you about Alexander the Great?"

"Never listened." Buffy said with a shrug, "Was more interested in the 'stake plus heart equals dust' part of Slaying."

"An' tha's why I love you, kitten." He purred, leaning down to nibble on her ear, "My lil' Slayer."

She hummed as she leaned against his side, letting her head fall back and her fingers toy with his curly honey blonde hair, "My Spike." She purred.

"All yours, baby." Spike agreed, running a slow finger along her side as he dipped his tongue into her ear, "Are you feelin' a little peckish?"

"Mm I'm hungry for something all right." She agreed, "Can we find a place to stay?"

"Whatever you want, luv. The world is at your feet."

Buffy sent a sly smile to her lover, "Does that mean I can eat Napoleon?"

Spike laughed and shook his head, "Maybe one of these days, pet. But for now lets jus' let history take its course."

Buffy pouted, but agreed before saying, "Well, perhaps I can find a nice Frenchmen to snack on until that day comes."

"Whatever you want, _ma cheri."_

.

_11 Years Later_

The two physicians shared nervous looks as they observed the still body of Napoleon before them. There was a set of two marks upon the former Emperor's throat that proved that his death was not a natural one.

"We can't go back and say he was killed by _vampires." _The younger hissed, "what are we going to do?"

"We make a cover story." The elder said in a surprisingly calm voice, "A stomach ailment – wasn't that his complaint? We'll just give the public something to lean on. To say that a vampire got to him would only cause a panic."

"R-Right, stomach problems." The younger agreed with a shaky nod, "W-Will you come up with a cover story, then, Mr. Travers? I-I don't think I could do it."

Mr. Travers nodded calmly and inspected the neck of the former Emperor, knowing that he would have to report back to the Council that they were too late. William the Bloody and Buffy the Ex-Vampire Slayer had already struck.

"Yes. Don't worry, I will take care of everything."


	2. Last Moments

**Title:** Last Moments  
**Prompt:** Historical: Napoleonic Europe  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** violence  
**Summary:** Napoleon is haunted the last few days of his life. Companion piece to 'Cover Up'

Napoleon's hand froze hovering over the parchment, his eyes wide and his body shaking as the sound of the wind penetrated his ears. He had closed all the windows, locked them even, and all the doors were firmly shut with sheets tucked into any crevice.

His heart raced in his chest as he looked to the left and stared in horrified awe at the ominously ajar window. He couldn't tear his eyes from the daunting sight, and then his heart launched into overdrive and stuck in his throat.

There, directly across from the window, was a pair of leering yellow eyes.

He shot up from his chair, blubbering incoherently as he dashed forward to slam the window shut and re-latch it. The eyes disappeared to his immense relief, but even that didn't last long. The eerie sight was immediately replaced by a bubbling laughter that chilled him straight to the bone.

"Isn't that funny, he thinks that we can't get in!" he heard a female voice coo. The low rumbling of a mans laughter followed.

"You seem to be havin' too much fun here, pet. The poor sod 'll die of fear before you get even one little sip."

Napoleon stopped listening and drew the curtains shut, turning and pressing his trembling body against the wall. A churning pain in his stomach started and he groaned pathetically – not again! The pain had been plaguing him for months, and just yesterday he had called for a physician. Unfortunately, his instincts told him that he would not make it to that time.

There was a light knocking on the window, and his heart stopped for a terrified moment. A light giggle.

"Come on, Nappie! Buffy wants to play a little game."

The demon outside ran her nails down the pane, and Napoleon wasted no time in dashing off to his quarters. He locked the door and breathed a sigh of relief – there were no windows in this room. He would be safe here.

He slowly disrobed and pulled on his pajamas, his hands shaking. These demons had been stalking him for weeks, and he knew that they would eventually kill him. This was why he was recording his last moments, so that the world would know what really happened to the great Napoleon!

He lay down in his bed and closed his eyes, a cross clutched close to his chest. He was just drifting off to sleep when a loud moan penetrated his doze and made his eyes shoot open. He knew those sounds, and he knew those voices.

"Oh, God, Spike! Harder! Please!"

His heart shuddered and he clutched his cross closer, murmuring a prayer under his breath. They were close, he didn't need to see them to know that. He tried to block them out, to muffle the sounds with his pillow. It didn't work. He lay there and listened to the duo consummate their relationship, screaming words that no proper man or woman would ever say in public – let alone while in another mans home!

And then the noises stopped, and for a moment he dared to hope that they had left. Minutes passed until finally he relaxed into his bed.

Then the pillow was ripped from his body with a feral snarl, and he found himself staring up into the yellow eyes of his tormentor. She smiled, her long fangs glistening in the light.

"Hello, Napoleon." She said coyly.

And then she lunged for his throat, and all the former Emperor could do was scream.


End file.
